


i've tried to escape but just keep sinking

by dryadfiona



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura has a bit of trouble letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've tried to escape but just keep sinking

**Author's Note:**

> cora idk what your ao3 is so i couldn't gift it to you

Homura finds the sweatshirt mixed up in her stuff almost four months after they've broken up. It's nothing like what she'd normally wear--pink, fluffy, and kind of sparkly--but it still smells like Madoka and she finds she doesn't have enough willpower to just give it back after everything that's happened between them.

When she wears it, she runs into her.

"Homura!"

Madoka gives her a hug, and Homura hugs her back tightly, relishing the embrace after months apart. It's not the same, but she'll take what she can get.

"I like your sweater! It looks like the one I lost right around the time we--"

Homura interrupts her, not wanting a reminder that they're not together anymore. "I think it might be yours. I found it in my things, and--it's not really my style."

Madoka giggles. "I don't think I've seen you wear anything fluffy in your life! Why'd you decide to wear it?"

"Well, I just...thought I'd try something new." The reason they'd broken up was because Madoka said that Homura was too lost in the past, always trying to reclaim the "glory days" of their relationship, trying to make Madoka more like she was back when they'd just gotten together. Madoka said that enough was enough, but could she blame Homura for trying to make everything go back to normal?

"Oh, really?" Madoka looks surprised but also proud, and Homura beams back at her.

"So...where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going to Sayaka's house. We're going to listen to some new music she found."

"That sounds fun! Um." Homura isn't sure what to say. "Do you want to, maybe, uh, grab a coffee sometime?"

Madoka grins at her. "That sounds great! I know when we broke up, we kind of stopped talking, and I really want us to stay friends."

Friends.

Homura forces a smile, and Madoka's face shows her that she wasn't really convincing enough. "Yeah. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too! I have to go now, though." Madoka gives her another hug. "See you around!"

"See you!"

When she gets home, she takes off the sweater and puts it in a box with a bunch of other things she doesn't want to see anymore, sticking it in the back of her closet. She decides that maybe she'll just...listen to her break-up mix a few thousand more times while eating ice cream. It may be cliche, but she thinks it's what she needs right now.


End file.
